1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism for fixing a data storage device and a data storage module therewith, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism without utilizing screws and a data storage module therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Notebook computers need to be taken apart when replacing broken components or upgrading components inside the notebook computers. Therefore, it is important to facilitate users to use the notebook computers capable of being disassembled easily. Further, a data storage device, such as a hard disk drive, is one of the key components of the notebook computer. Accordingly, it is significantly important for the notebook computer to be installed with the hard disk drive capable of being disassembled easily. However, screws are conventionally used for fixing the hard disk drive with a casing of the notebook computer. When the hard disk drive is desired to be replaced, the screws need to be unscrewed in advance. After a new hard disk drive is installed, the screws need to be re-screwed. As a result, the conventional design results in more complexity and labor time during the assembly and disassembly process. In addition, during the assembly and disassembly process, the screws are often lost, resulting in inconvenience when the conventional hard disk drive is replaced.